


Strawberry Wine

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Epipen, F/M, Hives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Liz drinks a strawberry milkshake before sex then Max gets hives- everywhere.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Strawberry Wine

“Your mouth is mind blowing, Liz.” Max is sweaty, laying flat on his back next to his fiance, Liz.

“Yours is too.” Liz stretches out next to him, exhausted from their bedroom shenanigans. Both of their hair is an absolute mess from their fingers running through it and Max is flushed and breathing heavily. It might be the lighting, but it kind of looks like his chest and stomach are red and splotchy. “Uhm, is this normal?” Liz swears he doesn’t usually get flushed like that.

Max glances down at her hand near his almost erect, hot pink peen. “You’re naked and all I can taste and smell is you. Of course it is normal for me to be hard.”

“No, this.” Liz gestures at the growing red splotches and welts traveling from his mouth, to his nipples to his abdomen to his penis. “Are you having an allergic reaction? Oh my god. Are you allergic to me?!”

“What? Dead gummit!” Max jumps up, running his hand from his pecs to his peen and itching idly.

“I thought you couldn’t get sick! What are you having an allergic reaction to?”

“Strawberries make me feel itchy. But that was before…” Max thinks back before he was given a heart transplant and how his taste buds always just seemed to avoid things with berries.

Liz looks over at her styrofoam take out cup from The Crashdown in horror. “I had a strawberry milkshake on my way home! We were out of mint.”

Max rolls out of bed and grimaces when he gets a good look at himself. His penis is large on a normal day but right now, it is very swollen and definitely the wrong color.

“Dios mio! Where did we put that epipen for emergencies?” Liz starts frantically opening, digging around, and closing the drawers in the bathroom. Finding benedryl, she tosses it at him- missing and hitting him square in the forehead with it. “Here. Take that.”

Dialing Kyle, Liz feels herself starting to panic. “Kyle? Are you off work? Max ate something he was allergic to and is covered in hives.” She listens to him intently for a while. “Ok, I gave him benedryl. Max, he says to hop in the shower and wash your skin. Do you remember where I put the epipen after his heart procedure?” Liz checks the sock drawer and sure enough, there it is like Kyle said. Kyle promises he is on his way and reminds her of how to give an adrenaline shot.

Taking the cap off the epipen, Liz walks into the bathroom where Max is showering and slides open the shower door. “I’m so sorry, Max.” Liz warns him, before stabbing him quickly in his thigh and counting to thirty. 

“And the evening started off so nice.” Max laughs, before feeling the adrenaline enter his blood stream and feeling keyed up and less itchy.

_______________

“Oh man.” Kyle pauses, entering the master bedroom and seeing Max covered in welts and swollen. “That’s one heck of an allergic reaction. You’re covered in hives. Isn’t that itchy?”

“Yes, and yes.” Max replies dryly. The worst of the itching is below his belly button. Based on how uncomfortable he is, Max is nervous about what it looks like down there. 

Kyle begins by inspecting Max’s face and looking inside his mouth. “Okay, so your tongue isn’t swelling so I don’t think you’re going to go into anaphylaxis but we might want to have you tested for allergies.” He holds Max’s chin and inspects it, tilting his face from side to side. “So you said this was from strawberries? What’d you do? Smear them all over your face?” Kyle laughs once, then coughs as he realizes how Max got that way. “It’s all down your neck too. How far down, exactly, do these welts go?”

“Uh, it uh…” Max stammers. 

“From his lips to his balls, Kyle. Everything is welts.” Liz pipes up helpfully while Max side eyes her. 

Kyle confirms that he already was given an adrenaline shot and benedryl before handing him two tubes- one with anti itch cream and one with cortisone cream. “Next time, tell Liz not to eat strawberries before you get busy. It’ll save you alot of discomfort and me from having to drive out here. I’ll set you up with allergy tests one day this week.” Max shakes Kyle’s hand and Liz promises to keep her strawberries to herself.


End file.
